


On a Whim

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die's sweltering in the summer heat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Whim

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 046: Summer  
> Beta Readers: Callie  
> Comments: Written for 50stories.  
> Song: "Utakata" by heidi.

Die POV

I stand in the kitchen, drumming my fingers on the counter. It's hot outside, summer having come in far too fast for my liking. My white tank-top is soaked with sweat and my Mickey Mouse boxers are fairly dripping.

Reita stands across the kitchen from me, giving me an odd look as he swirls the juice in his glass, the ice cubes clinking against the glass. I should wipe that look off his face and replace it with another one.

 

Popping my last ice cube into my mouth, I settle my own glass on the counter and grab hold of my shirt, yanking it over my head and tossing it aside. The look on his face doesn't change... but it will.

My fingers slip under the waistband of my boxers and I push them from my hips, letting them pool at my feet. His eyes go comically wide and I stretch absently, kicking the offending garment across the kitchen with a lazy smirk.

My eyes meet his and he all but chokes on his juice.

"What? I was hot."


End file.
